Hope
by Scarlette Rage
Summary: There's a little something Satine forgot to tell Christian.
1. A rainy day

Chapter 1: The Rainy Day  
  
It was a rainy day when the Moulin Rouge came to the funeral of the Sparkleing Diamond. A heartbroken Christian stode behind a tree with the twinkel in his eye gone. The Duke how ever was nowhere in sight. As it started to rain harder people left. The only person who stayed was Christian. He leaned against a tree writing there story.  
  
A small cry could barly be heard, but he heard it. Christian walked around trees till he found a little pink bundel under the tree crying.  
  
"Are you ok," he said to the bundel not sure if it was even human. To his suprise the bundel said yes. After talking to it for a little while a head came out. The head had looked just like Satine, but her eyes were like 2 emeralds instead of that beautiful blue he loved.  
  
"Who are you?" not sure if the words came.  
  
"My name is Hope."  
  
"Hope thats a lovely name, but what are you doing in a grave yard?"asked Christian.  
  
"I'm staying with my mommy. When I get cold or hungry I'll go to an orphanage. Until then I'm here with my mommy."Hope said it so sweetly, he remebered that it remined him so much of Satine's voice.  
  
"Who is your mommy?" asked Christian feeling a bit braver.  
  
"Her name was Satine." These four words felt like a knife stabbing him. Satine had a daughter! How many people knew? Who were these people?  
  
Almost in tears Christian told Hope that he loved her mother. He would be her dad. So many questions, but he had to give her a break from the questions not just for her but for him. Hand in hand he took her home. 


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home  
  
Finally at home Christian could finally rest. Just then a man with a lisp called to him. It was Toulouse. He climbed down the ladder (for friendly visits) only to stop in the middle. He stared at what Chirstian's hand grasped. Christian finally knowing what his friend was looking at realized that he had Satine's daughter in his hand.  
  
"Who is she?" Touluse trembled as he asked.  
  
"Her name is Hope," said Christian as calmly as he could. "Satine's daughter." When Hope saw that no one would talk she said hello.  
  
"Hello," said a strong voice. The narcoleptic Argentinean. "Well who do we have here?"  
  
"This is Satine's daughter, Hope."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hope." said the Argentinean.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I was starting to feel like no one here can talk," said Hope giggling. Soon they were joined by Satie. Christian would raise Satine's five year old daughter as his own. My only problem was Satine. Why hadn't she told me about Hope? Oh well here's to new things.  
  
"Toulouse pass me a green fairy, will you." I said. I got no alcoholic drink for a new father should be in tip top shape.  
  
"Here's to fatherhood." Toasting with a glass of water. After that I went to bed only I couldn't leave hope sleeping on the floor where she feel asleep. Looks like the couch for me until I get Hope a bed. Lifting Hope up careful he carried her to his bed. She looked like an angel. Why did this have to happen? To him and to her? Why did Satine have to die?  
  
Please review. And be nice I'm not even a teenager yet. 


	3. Good Moring

Chapter 3: Good Morning  
  
A/N: I'm going to do a bunch of small chapters so if you hate me I can understand, but I like this way better. That's all I'll be quiet now. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
When Christian awoke he smelled bacon and eggs. It was Toulouse cooking for three people. So the Argenetean was joining them for breakfast, big deal. After getting dressed and washing Christian came to the dining room.  
  
"Good Morning Toulouse. You wouldn't believe the dream I had. It..."  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Christian, uh sir." It wasn't a dream she was real. She was his sweet little angel that helped ease the pain of Satine's death. She was his Hope. (Please excuse the pun.) After a few minutes of silence Toulouse reminded him of what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, the dream..." said Christian coming back to the present time. "It was nothing. And Hope please call me dad."  
  
"Really? Oh thank you Daddy!" said Hope running over to hug him. She was so sweet like no one ever cared for her. No, that can't be true. He had to know though. Today he would ask her his questions and hopefully get some answers.  
  
"Toulouse would you mind if Hope and I had breakfast alone today?" asked Christian hating the fact that he was sending his friend away.  
  
"All right Christian. I'll leave," said Toulouse getting up from the table. Christian wanted to leave with Toulouse but some strange force was keeping him there. He was stuck he couldn't move. What did this child have that kept him frozen in his tracks in his words that had once flown out of his mouth like water from a river. He knew what it was it was the Satine look. He had to know as much as it would hurt he had to know. Please Review 


	4. A Few Questions

Chapter 4: The Q & A  
  
"Hope, I was wondering."said Christian rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, Daddy," Hope said so sweetly. "Well, um." started Christian doing his famous raspberry to think of so kind of way to start asking his questions. "Sadie! Do you mind Hope and I need some time alone. Well Hope I was wondering if we could talk." "Ok, about what?" "About you" "Me?!?! No one ever wants to talk about me." "Well I do." said Christian. "Like who was your dad?" "You said you were my dad. I thought." "Of course I'm your dad. I was just wondering who your biological father is," said Christian cutting her off. "I, I, I don't know." "Well besides your mother (Christian couldn't say the name it hurt him to much) does anyone else know about you?" "Well there's Marie. She would watch me in the elephant leg while my mommy did her show. I heard her but really saw her. Then Harold knew about me. Once my mommy died Harold said he didn't want me anymore." "That's awful." "Yes that's why, I ran away to find the place where I could be with my mommy." "Oh Hope," It was worse than Christian had thought. "I'll take care of you." "REALLY, THANK YOU DADDY!!!!!!!" Hope said giving Christian a hug. And so he did.  
  
Guess what peoples? I have 7 chapters planed for this story and ya know what I won't update if you don't review. 


	5. 5 Years Later

A/n I'm glade everyone likes the story so far, but as much as you say it's too short the less I'm going to write. Also sorry it took so long to update.  
  
5 Years Later  
  
"Daddy, I forgot the bread for dinner. May I go get some?" asked a 13 year old Hope.  
"Are you shore you don't want me to go?" asked Christian getting off of his overstuffed chair. His book about Satine and His story was a bestseller. Looking around the apartment you could tell that Hope and his life had vastly improved. Christian had a wall built so Hope could have her own room. The ladder for friendly visits was now a marble stair case. You ask why not just move to better place instead of fixing the apartment up. Well he had become quit attached to the bohos, and on quiet nights he would look out his window and see the elephant. He could close his eyes and see his beloved Satine.  
"Positive," said Hope as Christian handed her some money for the bread.  
"And don't go too far," Christian added.  
"I won't." With that Hope was out the door. Only she was gone for an hour. Christian got worried and went to look for her. He found her in the market.  
"I was worried sick," yelled Christian, a worried father.  
"Just though since you gave me so much money that I should pick up a few other things while I was here."  
"Well don't think anymore!!" At this remark a couple of people of people laughed and everyone turned they're heads. Christian and Hope paid and then walked out as quickly walk out. On their way home Christian heard some faint music. As the sunset he noticed a poster that he never noticed. It advertised the girl that had replaced Satine. They called this girl the Radiant Ruby. He could not see her face in the poster due to her costume that was overly decorated. The music was the song Satine sang nightly at the Moulin Rouge.  
Christian was furious that some one else was singing Satine's song. He told Hope to go home and that he would be there in a little while. Then he made his way over to a place he hadn't been in years. After going into the Moulin Rouge he was greeted by Harold Ziddler who for some reason was trying to keep him out. Well Harold was money hungry so after Christian handed him a fair amount of money his way was clear. The show seemed to have just ended. The Radiant Ruby was also using Satine's old trapeze. He craned his neck up to see her leave. As he saw her face he gasped.....  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee review. Thank you. 


End file.
